SeAstorm - A Hey Arnold! Fanfiction
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: Something happens to Helga, and she has to spend time in Arnold's huge new house his parents bought for him, and the rest of the boarders.Helga is up for taking risks in this story, still loving her beloved Arnold, and doing something heroic to protect her bestfriend Phoebe from someone evil.
1. Chapter 1

SeAstorm

Enjoy, and I don't own Hey Arnold!

Footsteps that I won't bare to lose, or take for granted, were used in the long trip it took to arrive at my beloved's huge new house his parents bought for him, his family, and the boarders that once lived at the boarding house 2 years ago. Back to the present, I swore I saw the light in my eyes, as I held my right arm over my chest, wincing in pain. That's the last thing I remember happening, until I knocked on the door. At the time, me and my beloved, were not willing to talk each other. I couldn't bare the pain anymore. So...I went for it.

I knocked on the door only once before someone came to open it. Oh thank goodness it wasn't him this time. It was Miles Shortman, his father. It only took a second for his face to become blown into a full amount of concern. It was in his tone of voice too.

"Oh my gosh! Helga! What happened to you!?" He said loud in fear.

My voice shook as I bursted into tears. "It's a l-long story Miles..."

Arnold's dad rushed me in, and LAYED me down on the glass white kitchen table. It was huge enough to support me though. Even if it made the slightest amount of sense.

He called his wife Stella quickly. She just came out the shower, brushing her hair, dropping the brush as soon as she saw me. She ran over to me with tears in her eyes, and sobbed my name repeatedly. "Helga! Please stay with us! Breathe!"

I did as I was told, which slightly made me feel better.

She got her first aid kit, and started healing me.

Miles rubbed my hand. "Helga, would you like me to get Arnold down here?"

That actually would help me a lot. I thought to myself as I gave him a sad smile and nodded my head slightly.

"G-go wild Miles." I said with my voice cracking.

He smiled then rushed up the stairs to get his son.

Upstairs

Miles knocked loudly on Arnold's door.

Arnold was playing a video game on his computer. "The door's open!" He yelled from behind the door.

Miles open the door quickly, looking panicked.

"Son, I've got to talk to you about Helga!"

Arnold sighed while rolling his eyes. Pausing the game, he turned to face his father.

"Dad, I've told you a million times before...I don't want to talk about her. We aren't friends anymore, and that's final."

"But son, this is IMPORTANT!" He said while throwing his arms in the air.

Arnold sighed. "C'mon Dad, it's clearly going to be about our friendship-"

He shook his son.

"Son, this is NOT just about your friendship with HELGA anymore, it's way bigger than that! Helga's been SHOT! She's downstairs right now with your mother!"

Arnold jumped up with a furious expression. "WAIT, WHAT?! IS SHE ALRIGHT?"

"Yes, but she really needs you downstairs for her right now! Your mom is taking care of her."

Arnold rushed out of his room, and ran down the stairs.

"Helga! What happened to you?!" He hovered over my head. It made him cringe, seeing all the blood from the gunshot wound. But he was more worried about me.

I coughed and looked up at my beloved. "It's a long story..." I said hoarsely. He ran his hand through my hair gently, while smiling with the most tender, caring eyes. Gosh, I love this boy. I just wish that I hadn't picked a fight with him 3 days ago. If only I wasn't such an insecure little-

"I've got time."

His sincere voice had interrupted my thoughts.

I coughed again, this time smiling up warmly to him.

Maybe my smile is contagious because him and his parents gave me a warm smile in return.

"Don't worry Arnold. As soon as Stella bandages up this wound, I'll be filling you and your family in on everything. Right now, I guess I'll just have to wait."

I sighed while staring up at the ceiling. For some weird reason, I felt like there was something missing. Luckily, Arnold knew what it was that I needed. He slowly grabbed my free hand and interwined his fingers with mine. I sighed dreamily to myself.

"Arnold, you knew exactly what I wanted."

"I'm no psychic, but...I'm glad if it made you feel better."

He chuckled.

I smiled and closed my eyes. "It did."

One hour later...

Stella had finished healing the wound, and wrapped a huge bandage around my chest. It wasn't tight, cause I was breathing fine. I was still a little sore, but at least I know that I'm going to be fine within months. As soon as I was able to get up off the table, Arnold gently put his arm around my shoulders, and led me, with his parents following, up the stairs into a guest room. Arnold helped me sit down comfortably on the bed. Him and his parents sat down on the bed across from me, with their shoes kicked off. So were mine. They all smiled at me, waiting.

I smiled with my eyebrow raised. "Okay, who wants to ask the first question?" All three of them raised their hands at the same time eagerly. "Okay, what's my favorite color, food, sport, favorite friend besides Phoebe, a sport that I actually play, someone I dislike, favorite genre of music, favorite place to hang out, favorite flavor of ice cream, my worst fear, college I want to go to, something I'm not allowed to eat as long as I live, some one who's lost their mind, my ex boyfriend's name, and one thing I've always dreamed of being when I grow up? Go!"

Arnold's parents looked at each other in shock. "How are we supposed to know-" Arnold pretended to be focused on his fingernails with a smug smile. I couldn't wait to see him answer all of my questions. "Hey pal, care to do the honors?" I said smiling and crossing my arms. He looked up at me, pretending to be shocked. "Why Helga, I couldn't possibly be able to answer all those questions with ease now could I?" He cleared his throat. "My pleasure. Pink, Pastrami On Rye, wrestling, me obviously, baseball, Rhonda, any type of Rock and you can stand Country and Jazz sometimes, Slausens, Chocolate, rats, NYU, strawberries, Curly, Stinky, and an Invisible Ninja!" He finshed with pride. Miles and Stella looked at their son to me wide eyed. I looked at him, while still crossing my arms, but my mouth was wide open as I looked at him with surprise. He looked at me with his eyes half lidded with the same smug smile on his face that he was wearing before. "Soo...how'd I do Helga?" I could've sworn I blushed crimson red right then. All I could manage to say was-

"You...y-you uhh..."

"Pretty much nailed it?" He asked me while laughing at the awkward look on my face.

"Yes..." I said softly while looking away from him.

"Okay. My question is..." He thought about for a minute.

Then he looked very hurt, because his voice shook as he asked me this.

"W-who...s-shot you Helga?"

His parents looked at me with deep attention. Time to break it to them. I know Arnold's going to feel like kicking them in the shin right after.

"The person who shot me was...

Maelle."

All three of them jumped out of the bed.

Arnold's fists were clenched tightly. "GERALD'S GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Oh dear..." Stella said as she fainted for a split second in Miles's arms.

Miles looked at Arnold and I with sadness. He watched as his son went to embrace me from around the bed. Arnold whispered into my ear while hugging me sweetly, like the kind young man he is. "I swear I will punch that girl in the throat, and please don't say that this isn't like me to hurt anybody, because I've hung out with my Grandma and the old Helga for a long time now. Trust me hun, they've grown on me. I am pretty thankful for that. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Arnold, no wait! Don't do it!" I exclaimed while grabbing his wrist.

"And...why not?" He put his other hand on his hip.

"She is ARMED! Look at me, you screewball!"

"Oh...right...sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Miles spoke up. "Uhh, I have a question."

I sighed, "Go ahead."

"Why did she shoot you to begin with?"

"Because...I needed to protect my best friend, Phoebe. She thought Phoebe was trying to win Gerald back so...she got extremely jealous of them two. She...started to send her nasty emails, and really rude texts in class. Phoebe never came for help until just a few days ago. She showed me these messages during breakfast, class, lunch, and after school. I told Phoebe to ignore them, and she tried to at first, but then...she saw that his girlfriend had trashed her online. Saying mean stuff like, she's never going to get a boyfriend, and the smart ones always turn out to be the dumbest. She even went as far as hiding security cameras in my bestfriend's house. Every secret she told to me, is online. And every secret I told to her...she...put online too. Now, she could try and trash me all she wanted, but all I ever cared about, was sticking up for my bestfriend. Today...it seemed to be toned down a bit. At least...that's what we thought. Phoebe and I actually almost forgot about the whole bullying thing. Nobody mentioned anything in school about it, except for Geraldo giving my best friend these funny looks. We both decided to let it slide, and to think nothing of it. After school, Phoebe invited me to go with her to eat ice cream at Slausens. Arnold, I would have invited you, but you were upset with me, but don't worry, I forgave you for that a long time ago. Back to what I was saying, Phoebe and I were both looking at the menu, deciding on what ice cream flavor to get. We had picked out our flavors, and started to scan over the toppings section on the menu. That's when...Gerald and Maelle walked in. I saw them walk over to a table in the back. Phoebe and I, sat in the front. Once I saw them together, I rolled my eyes. Now, even though I felt like hurting her, I did the right thing, and just decided to ignore the girl. Phoebe leaned over the table and whispered to me, 'You saw them too, right?', all I did was nod in response. I told her carefully to pay them no attention. And that's what the both of us did. We chatted about random stuff for about a few minutes, then I saw Gerald get up to use the restroom, leaving the evil Maelle by herself. I could see her smirking at us through her reflection on the glass windows. I should've thrown her through that window! The jerkface just had to GET up out of her darn seat, and walk over to us innocent girls in the front. She asked, putting her palms on our table, 'Is there any room for a table of three?', Phoebe continue to eat her ice cream, saying that the table was only for her and I. No strangers aloud. 'Oh! Why, I'm not a stranger!' She told us.

Then...the devil's reject escalated it from there. She said the one thing that could flip Phoebe off. 'Just think of me as the girl, who was a way better girlfriend to Gerald than you ever were. Someone who is actually noticed, and doesn't have to deal with people walking all over her every single day. Someone who actually has more than one friend, who aren't bullies with mental problems, and dysfunctional families. I have friends that are actually better than their older sister's unlike your sissy one right over here. And by the way Helga, don't think that I don't know all your little secrets. I know you told Arnold about the fact that you're falling for him. But just think about it. Who would want to date an annoying brat, with a nerdy bestfriend, who has a sister that's better than her, mom's a alcoholic, and has a dad who constantly mistakes her name for her sister's, and runs an BEEPER EMPORIUM. And has an GASTROINTESTINAL DISORDER?'

I've got to say, even though she didn't fall through that window, her body did fall through a table, we both fought, and my friend Phoebe tried to stop it. I promised to, but she knew what she doing. Instead of helping, everyone in the store was getting the action on video. Eventually in the fight, a gun was pointed towards my bestfriend. She was begging for mercy in tears. I admit, I was crying too. About to surrender, when it dawned on me what was ACTUALLY going on. She just wanted my best friend gone. Out of existence because of the STUPID emotion we all know as jealousy. Soon as she drawed out that gun. I panicked. The bullet went off as soon as I jumped in front of Phoebe. Next thing I knew, I had plummeted to the ground, while holding my chest with a bullet inside of my flesh. I begged and whined for nobody to inform the police about what just happened. I didn't want anybody to know, until I say it's okay. Phoebe cried and screamed while holding my unconscious body in her arms. I told her to help me up, and let me out of that store. She gave me a ride for half the way I got here. I told her that if Arnold's family could heal me, she had nothing to worry about. She suggested that I stay with you, until I was better, and that she would come visit me at least a few times a week. The last thing I told her was 'I love you Pheebs! Call the police on the jerk that almost took our life away. You will always be forever my bestfriend.' Which...leads us to now."

Arnold and his parents smiled thoughtfully at me. I enjoyed it for a least a second before another problem came to my mind. "There's...one thing that I just don't understand."

All of our smiles faded away.

All of us shouted.

"Wait...WHERE THE HECK IS GERALD?!"


	2. Best Decisions

Chapter Two.

I do NOT own Hey Arnold! ENJOY!

Arnold paces around the room with his phone up to his ear.

"Ugh! Helga...he's not answering!"

Miles and Stella sighed. "We just can't get a hold of him sweetie."

I sighed and threw my phone onto the bed. "Me neither...it just goes straight to voicemail. Have you guys tried locating him?"

They all nodded. "Nothing Helga, his phone must be off."

That boy just frustrates me. But, I couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic for his safety. He was still Arnold's best friend, and he can't help falling for secretly insane girls. Except for Phoebe. To this day, I still don't get why he never chose her. One day, I'm hoping that he'll come to his senses. But all I should think about right now, is finding him.

Arnold sighed. "Maybe...you should call Phoebe? See if she knows anything."

He was right. Why hadn't I thought of that yet? It's been half an hour of endless phone calls, all for nothing. Oh, who cares!? I need to do this now!

I sighed and dialed her number. Her soft voice picked up on the other line. I could tell deep down that she was heartbroken.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pheebs...it's me Helga."

"Oh, however are you doing? Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Arnold and his family are taking care of me. I just called because I wanted to ask you something important."

"Oh. Well...go ahead Helga! I'm all ears."

I groaned. "Okay...Where the heck is Gerald? Do you have any idea where he could be-"

"He went home Helga." She said flatly.

"Oh. Well how come we could never get a hold of him?"

"Because his phone battery went down."

"How did you know about that?"

"He came over to my house right after the whole fiasco. Gerald apologized for Maelle's behavior. Guess what? He called the police on her."

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. "What?!"

"What's going on?" Arnold asked, seeing my reaction.

I covered my phone with my hand. "Phoebe told me that Gerald came over to her house, and called the police on Maelle for her."

Arnold smiled. "Really? That's great!"

I smiled and turned back to my phone.

"So, what happened after?" I asked eagerly.

"Gerald broke up with her after I told him everything. He sent her one final text, then deleted her number. I was so relieved, I hugged him more times than I could count. And get this...right before he left, he asked me to be his girlfriend! So of course, I agreed to!" She said cheerfully.

I gushed. "I knew tall hair boy would come to his senses! But...how come you sounded all heartbroken when you answered my phone call?"

She sighed. "For one reason, Maelle almost killed you in Slausens, but my other reason is that I wanted to surprise you."

"Haha. Well let me tell ya Pheebs, it DEFINITELY worked."

"Glad to know that I'm an delightful actor. Maybe I could even get a Grammy or an Oscar-"

"Don't push it Pheebs." I chuckled.

"Yeah...I didn't think so. Well, tell Arnold and his family that I said hello, and I hope you feel better soon Helga. I miss you already! Take good care of yourself for Gerald and I. We both care about you, and your safety. I have to help my mom prepare dinner. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I promise. Don't worry too much."

Phoebe giggled on the other line. "Silly Helga. That's what I do! Have a good night!"

I sighed. "Whatever you say Phoebe. Goodnight to you too."

I hung up the phone, and looked up to see Arnold with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I questioned.

"You just had to steal my line."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, it's that bad?"

"Criminy, I was just kidding. Sheesh."

"Touché Football Head, touché..." I narrowed my eyes at him playfully.

Miles and Stella smiled at our little exchange.

"Well, me and my husband are going to make some pizza. You kiddos hungry?"

I giggled. "Nah, I'm hangry! With all the blood I lost, it felt like I lost a lot of nutrients instead. Honestly, I'm empty."

Arnold cringed. "Eww...Helga, whyyy? You almost made me lose my appetite already! But to be honest, I feel hungry as well. Well...not as HUNGRY anymore of course, thanks for that by the way Helga."

I smiled and soluted. "You're welcome football face!"

Arnold laughed and rolled his eyes, staring at no one in particular. "Sarcasm, amirite?"

I looked around the room with my eyebrow raised, knowing full well that he was talking to the audience.

"Uh, who are you talking to?" I asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Oh...no one." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him, then looked to his parents, still standing in the doorway. "Okay, Pizza it is then..." I said and shrugged with a small smile.

They both nodded, and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind them. Finally it was just me and Arnold alone. I decided to make conversation so this wouldn't be awkward.

"So...how are you football head?"

"Well, for starters, I could be better." He said while resting his head in his hand.

Deep down, I knew there was something he needed to say. But I just didn't want to pry about all that, while I'm still stuck in these bandages. After a long while of silence, I built up the courage to speak again.

"What do you mean Arnold?"

He sighed. "I don't know...it's just...this is all too much. Seeing my dad run into my room freaking out like that, saying that you've been shot...I guess it felt like there were a million bullet holes shot in my own heart too. I was crushed...I-I didn't know how I'd live a life without you in it." He blushed and looked away from me.

"Arnold..." I started. "I get it. But this isn't your fault, and I never want you to think like that. I made my own decision to save my best friend from that devil's reject. To be completely honest with you, I'd feel the exact same way, if it ever happened to you. So, you don't need to be sorry-"

"But I should be sorry! I should be hugging you to death, not literally, but hugging you to death right now, but now I can't because you're wrapped up in all of these bandages! You have a bullet lodged inside of your chest, and I feel extremely guilty about it! I should've stuck with you, by your side, throughout everything that just happened. But no! I had to go and shut you out over one tiny mistake, over a dumb school project!" He blurted.

"Arnold. You were only mad at me. It's not a big deal."

"Dude! People only get mad for a reason, when something they are talking about is important to them. But that dumb school project is NOTHING compared to the pain you are in. Jeez Helga! You are my best friend, and I shouldn't have stooped down to your level. The argument already went way too far enough, and I just pushed it further. So I'M SORRY that it's my fault you got hurt, and you are barely clinging onto life, and are trapped in these white bandages. I'm sorry for pushing things way too far, and never thinking to say to your face that for crying out loud I lo-"

I wouldn't let another word escape from his mouth, as I grabbed him by the collar, and pressed my cold lips to his. I inhaled the scent of cherry pie, and pancake syrup. Yes, of course, my lips were still freezing from eating the chocolate ice cream I WAS enjoying over 2 hours ago. Arnold's cheeks were filled with heat, causing him to blush madly. He was taken by surprise, but it didn't take long for him to kiss me back. His shoulders slumped, and I could feel his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. I felt his warm breath reach my face, causing the same blushing effect on me.

To both of our dismays, I gently pulled away for air, still having my arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms gently wrapped around my waist. We both caught our breaths and looked deep into each other's eyes. Aww...those sparkling green innocent eyes, were a perfect match to my light blue oceanic ones. I'll never regret what I decided to say next. My lips curled up into a warm smile.

"I love you too footballhead."

I'll never forget the way he smiled back at me.

Second Chapter's a dunnneerr! :D

Next part will be posted soon. AXH


	3. Pizza

I was actually eating pizza while writing this chapter but anyways…enjoy! XD. BTW: I do NOT own Hey Arnold. :)

Miles and Stella walked back into the room. Arnold and I were having a very deep discussion about school.

"Okay kiddos, the pizza is ready!" Stella said setting some plates down in front of us. Arnold and I looked up at them slowly.

Miles chuckled, "So…son? Did you get your appetite back again?"

Arnold glanced over at me with a tiny smile, and turned back to his father. "Yeah…about fifteen minutes ago actually."

Stella grinned and sat down on the side of the bed. "That's….oddly specific…..How'd you get it back?"

I could see him blushing madly from out the side of my eye. I shook my head slightly, so he'd instantly get the message that I didn't want him telling anybody yet. I honestly think he wasn't confident in telling anyone, especially Gerald about it either. Mentally, it was like we were on the same page. That's one of the many things that I love about Arnold. If I tell him a secret, he'll promise to never utter it out loud. He's not a snitch, and I don't think he'll ever be one anyway.

"I guess it just magically happened out of nowhere heh…"

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. C'mon Arnold…now I know your parents aren't buying that. Even I could tell by the knowing looks on both of their faces! Sheesh….

I smirked. "So…are we just going to blab about magic poofing appetites that Arnold has had, or can we devour some pepperoni pizza and move on?"

Arnold smiled at me in relief, saying a thank you in a whisper for bailing him out of that VERY awkward conversation.

"We'll eat some pizza." Miles smiled and grabbed him and his wife a plate.

A few minutes later….

I had tomato sauce all over my face, which I hadn't noticed while I was talking about school.

"So then, Patty steps on the trash can and-"

"Wait Helga…."

I looked over at Arnold, sorta annoyed that he had interrupted my story.

"What is it Arnoldo?" (Sigh)

He reached for a napkin, and slowly leaned over to wipe away the sauce lingering on my face. I blushed, not expecting that at all, and because he did it in front of his parents.

He pulled away quickly as he realized his sudden action.

"Sorry Helga…there was sauce on your face, and I wanted to get it for you."

"Uh…no worries Arnold. So anyways…where was I?" I raised my brow trying to think.

Miles smiles and took another bite of his pizza. "I recall Patty stepping on a trashcan?"

I snapped my fingers. "Right! So then, she went up to me and took my bow off of my head, and put something on my face to make it look like bruises. Then she ripped my collar. But never once did she actually hit me. She gave me some sympathy, thanks to Arnold. She didn't want to fight outside because everyone would know that we were secretly faking the whole thing. And that's how it happened."

They all clapped for me. I felt comfortable with talking to them about anything except…my feelings for Arnold. That story had to wait for a while.

"Wow Helga! I was glad to have helped. But…to be honest, that's nothing compared to all the times you had my back while I was in trouble. You helped save the neighborhood, you helped beat LA Sombra, you saved me from getting hurt by that girl Summer. You found my hat, you made that video, you used that locket…what more could you have done just for me?"

I knew this was going to get crazy but I decided to go through with another story anyway. I sighed and folded my arms against my chest, then shut my eyes slowly.

"Christmas..." I mumbled.

Arnold tilted his football head in confusion. "What do you mean by tha-?" Suddenly he had realized what I meant and shook his head. "No. Impossible. There's no way on earth that you could've-"

I nodded my head, feeling heat rise up my face. This was NOT the way I planned on him finding out at all. Actually, I wanted to keep it a secret. From everyone. Unfortunately, the cat's out of the bag.

"Yes Arnold. Even though it sounds unbelievable, that's what happened. Remember when we met up at the store that one Christmas-"

 _*Flashback*_

 _Arnold approached me in the store._

 _"Oh, uh, hi Helga." Arnold said._

 _"So, Football Head and Tall Hair Boy, what a last-minute Christmas shopping I see."_

 _"Yeah, what are you getting?" Arnold asked me._

 _I pulled out a video game that I was hiding behind my back._

 _"Hmm, Frozen Tundra Death Warrior 7000?" Gerald asked._

 _I nodded. "That's right. I guess if somebody got a present like that, they'd be pretty impressed by whoever gave it to them, don't you think?"_

 _"Well, I don't know, Helga. Basically, it's kind of an expensive flashy gift, that isn't really personal, and doesn't necessarily express any real feeling or understanding of the person you might be giving it to. No offense, Helga." Gerald said._

 _"Gerald, we better get going. Merry Christmas, Helga!" Arnold said and waved while walking out the door._

 _I put the game away in a shopping cart, and I saw Arnold had dropped a list of things he needed to get._

 _"Nancy Spumoni snow boots?" I said and picked up the list._

 _I saw Arnold and Gerald outside the government building, and hid behind a tree. They sat down on a bench._

 _"I just can't believe after all this, I blew it, Gerald. All I had to bring, a pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots to Mr. Bailey, at that crazy Federal Office of Information, and he'd find Mr. Hyunh's daughter. But it's "no snow boots, no deal". (sighs) Well, thanks for sticking with me like a true friend, Gerald. I needed a miracle, I guess. I just couldn't get one."_

 _"Hey, Arnold. You did alright man. You tried harder than anyone else I know. All for Mr. Hyunh, a guy who's alone in this country. The stuff you did is more important than a bunch of presents. It's more important than some dumb snow boots. What you did... well, that's what Christmas is all about, Arnold."_

 _"Thanks, Gerald. I just wish I could've put Mr. Hyunh and his daughter together for Christmas."_

 _They both got in the bus, and once they left, I came out from behind the tree. I looked down at the list again, and that's when I knew I had to do something._

 _When I got home, I found out that Miriam had bought me Nancy Spumoni snow boots. I hadn't felt so happy in a long time._

 _"Wow. Thanks Mom, I wanted these more than anything, anything in the whole wide world! I gotta try 'em out!" I ran outside and danced in the boots. That's when, the list fell out of my pocket. I stopped dancing and stared at it for a while._

 _"Oh, criminy. Not another moral dilemma! (sigh) Okay, on the one hand, I've got what I wanted for Christmas. I'm happy, and that's really all that matters, right? But, on the other hand, I finally discovered the one perfect thing Arnold wants for Christmas, and through a truly bizarre quirk of fate, it's these same snow boots. I could give them up and give Arnold what he wants, but then I wouldn't have anything. And these snow boots are really boss! Ohh, what's the right thing to do?"_

 _I ran up to the federal office, just as Mr. Bailey was closing up shop._

 _"Here they are, pal! One pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots! Now turn those lights back on, we've got a missing person to locate!"_

 _"Are you kiddin'? I'm going home, it's Christmas Eve for crying out loud!" He tried to walk away, but I wasn't having it._

 _"Can't you see? It's not about snow boots, it's not about flashy, expensive presents, or getting yours before the other guy gets his! It's about showing people you really care about 'em! And most of all, it's about a funny little football-headed kid with a good heart but no sense of reality whose entire world feels at stake!"_

 _He gave me the box back._

 _"Look kid, I appreciate your little holiday speech and all that , but it's late and I'm going home. Now."_

 _I ran back in front of him._

 _"For Pete's sake, are you that cold? Look into your heart, and we've got a choice here. Either you and I work all night to find a certain lost daughter, or you can leave now. But if you leave now, that little football-headed kid will never believe in miracles again."_

 _He tries to get in the cab, then suddenly has a change of heart._

 _The next day, Mai walked back into the boarding house._

 _Gerald smiled._

 _"Well, I guess miracles can happen after all."_

 _"Yeah, but... how did it happen, Gerald? I mean, it doesn't make sense."_

 _"Don't try to make sense out of it, Arnold. A miracle's a miracle, and that's all there is to it. Maybe you got a... Christmas angel looking out for you or something."_

 _"A Christmas angel? Yeah, maybe."_

 _I stood outside of the boarding house in the snow._

 _(Whispers) "Merry Christmas, Arnold."_

 _*End of the Flashback...*_

"You...did all of that? Just for me?" Arnold spoke in a soft tone of voice.

I hesitantly nodded my head, blushing, and looking away. "Yeah...I did..."

"O-oh m-my-Helga!" (Arnold leaned over to give me a big hug.) "You're my angel."

I blushed and hugged him back.


End file.
